


Hallowe'en at Hogwarts

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Vera Montcastle's first Hallowe'en at Hogwarts.





	Hallowe'en at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 3 prompt: pumpkins
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/rT5xJha.jpg)

It was a few days before Hallowe'en of Vera Montcastle's first year at Hogwarts. As she spun her spoon in the weird mush that she thought might be porridge but had all the flavour of cardboard she wondered if there was going to be anything about her experience here in Britain or in Hogwarts that would be familiar. Halloween meant trick-or-treating and candy, jack-o'-lanterns and black cats.

She remembered drawing on pumpkins with a black marker for her dad to carve. Her drawings were crude and simple, she wasn't that great of an artist, but she wondered about how it would be to use magic to do it. Were Wizarding jack-o'-lanterns really intricate? Did wizards even carve pumpkins? Did the British?

Vera sighed and wondered if she could make her oatmeal taste like something. Did they have shredded cheese in Hogwarts? How would she even go about asking for some?

When Vera was lying in her bed on Hallowe'en night she couldn't even remember if she'd seen pumpkins decorating the Great Hall. Instead, her mind was spinning with thoughts about the message written in red on the walls. What was the Chamber of Secrets and who was the Heir?

 


End file.
